Old and new gamer
Rhys Luke Baker (born: ), better known online as old and new gamer, is an English gaming and music channel. which was created on November 17, 2016, he makes videos such as reviews, game collections, gameplays, unboxings and more. Overview His most popular series called History of (which started on December 18, 2016) is a series that goes over a music artist or groups music video history from start to finish, another series he has called Graphics Comparisons (which started on December 8, 2016) a series where it compares different versions of the same game to show the difference in graphics. Another series he also has is called Underrated Games (which started on May 20, 2018) is a series where it show some gameplay from obscure games. Other series he has include CeX Pickups, Collections and Unboxings. His original profile pic used from Nov 2016 to Jan 2019 was a PlayStation 2 logo, His 2nd profile pic used from Jan 2019 to Jun 2019 was Shgurr's oc Kitsune since his a fan of Shgurr's Squad 9 series. His 3rd profile pic used from June 2019 to December 2019 is the cover art of Snow's Cooler Conditions album from 1999. His current profile pic is just a picture of himself used since December 1, 2019 Trivia *In March 2017, he created a 2nd channel called old and new gamer 2. *In July 2019, he created another channel called old and new gamer Extra. *From Late 2016 to mid 2018 he used Windows Live Movie Maker for some of his videos but from late 2018 onwards he used Wondershare Flimora. *2 of his videos were noticed by 2 of he's favourite bands: Powerman 5000 and Static-X. *He reached 100 Subscribers in December 2017 *He reached 1,000 Subscribers in September 2018. *He reached 2,000 Subscribers in April 2019 *He's most viewed video is 'History of The Black Eyed Peas 1998-2016 (OLD VERSION 2)' which was uploaded on May 1, 2017, it gained 1 Million views at the end of November 2019. *As of February 2020, he has gained over 1.5 Million channel views. *He's video titled 'For Shgurr' where Rhys shows off some fanart he made for one of this favourite YouTubers was noticed by Shgurr herself, she even commented on it!. *Rhys' favourite game company is Neversoft Entertainment, the makers of Tony Hawk's Pro Skater, Spider-Man (2000), Gun etc. *Rhys has Autism (Asperger's Syndrome) and suffers from depression and social anxiety *Rhys is a big fan of obscure and forgotten music artists and groups from the 90's such as Snow, Reel 2 Real, C&C Music Factory, Nightcrawlers and more. *He's favourite game of all time is Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3. *He's favourite game console is the PlayStation 2. *Old and New Gamer wasn't his first YT channel. His old friend made him a channel simply called 'Rhys Baker' in July 2016, the channel is still up to this day. *Rhys' cousin also has a YT channel named 'Adam Collins2005' *Originally Old and New Gamer Extra was going to be a live stream channel, however because you need at least 1,000 Subs to live stream from your phone (which is what Rhys uses for live streams), he had to change it to an 'Extra' channel. mebro.jpg|Rhys on his 17th Birthday lamby.jpg|Rhys with his favorite Cuddly Toy, Lamby pic1.jpg|His 1st profile pic (November 2016 - January 2019) pic2.jpg|His 2nd profile pic (January 2019 - June 2019) Old_and_new_gamer.png|His 3rd profile pic from June 2019 - December 2019 |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Reviewers